familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Millersburg, Pennsylvania
|area_total_km2 = 1.97 |area_land_km2 = 1.97 |area_water_km2 = 0.00 |area_total_sq_mi = 0.76 |area_land_sq_mi = 0.76 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 |area_water_percent = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 2557 |population_density_km2 = 1287.76 |population_density_sq_mi = 3335.97 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 430 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 17061 |area_code = 717 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 2532 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 42-49680 }} Millersburg is a borough in Dauphin County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 2,557 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Harrisburg–Carlisle Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Millersburg is located in northwestern Dauphin County on the east bank of the Susquehanna River at (40.541676, -76.957283). Wiconisco Creek enters the Susquehanna at the southern edge of the borough. According to the United States Census Bureau, Millersburg has a total area of , all of it land. Millersburg is the southwestern terminus of U.S. Route 209, which leads northeast to Pottsville and to its northeastern terminus north of Kingston, New York. Pennsylvania Route 147 passes through the center of Millersburg as Market Street, leading north (upriver) to Sunbury and south (downriver) to U.S. Route 22 near Duncannon. The Millersburg Ferry leads west across the Susquehanna to Buffalo Township in Perry County, allowing a connection to U.S. Routes 11 and 15. History Millersburg was founded in 1807 by Daniel Miller, for whom the town was named. The Millersburg Ferry and Millersburg Passenger Rail Station are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. During the spring of 1790, Daniel Miller and his brother, John were traveling north along the Susquehanna River. When they arrived at the north side of Berry's Mountain, tradition has it, Daniel was so taken with the beauty of the area where the Wiconisco Creek joined with the Susquehanna that he resolved to purchase the land at that location. On June 2, 1790, Miller received a deed for 979-1/4 acres at the mouth of the Wiconisco Creek from William Von Phul of Philadelphia, the owner of the land upon which Millersburg is now situated. In 1794, Miller built his first cabin that later served as a school in which he taught the children of the surrounding area without compensation. The building was on the site of the old Johnson-Baillie Shoe Company factory on Pine near Market Street. It was not until 1805, upon completion of a more suitable dwelling which still stands on the northeast corner of Pine and Walnut streets that Miller brought his wife, Elizabeth, and their two children to their new home. In 1807, Miller's dream of a town on the banks of the Susquehanna became a reality. During that year, he had the land surveyed and laid out into lots, reserving land for churches, the town square and a riverside park. Until a church could be built, Miller, who was a lay minister of the Methodist Church, held services in his own home. Transportation in Millersburg has always been a very important commodity to the community. Two major transportation projects were planned for Millersburg in the 19th century: one was the Lykens Valley R.R. & Coal Company, and the other was the extension of the Pennsylvania Canal, both proposed in the 1830s. The state began construction of the Wiconisco Canal as part of the Eastern Division of the Pennsylvania Canal in 1837. Millersburg was the northern terminus of the Dauphin County Canal network. Demographics |footnote=Sources: }} As of the census of 2000, there were 2,562 people, 1,213 households, and 695 families residing in the borough. The population density was 3,290.2 people per square mile (1,268.2/km²). There were 1,315 housing units at an average density of 1,688.7 per square mile (650.9/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 98.52% White, 0.23% African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.31% from other races, and 0.31% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.09% of the population. There were 1,213 households, out of which 24.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.0% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.7% were non-families. 37.8% of all households were made up of individuals, and 20.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.11 and the average family size was 2.78. In the borough the population was spread out, with 20.6% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 28.4% from 25 to 44, 20.6% from 45 to 64, and 21.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 84.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.8 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $34,970, and the median income for a family was $44,327. Males had a median income of $29,625 versus $23,205 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $19,217. About 4.7% of families and 6.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.8% of those under age 18 and 7.8% of those age 65 or over. 2010 Census data: Male Population Percentage 47.5%, 2010 Female Population Percentage 52.5%. Millersburg ferry The Millersburg Ferry, the last surviving ferry which crosses the Susquehanna River, and the last wooden-stern paddle-wheel ferry operating within the United States, operates out of Millersburg, which sits on the east side of the river. According to a sign posted at the ferry dock, a ferry has operated here since 1825. The original ferries were poled across the river. Paddle-wheel boats went into operation in 1873. The current ferries are wooden-stern paddle-wheelers which can carry up to four automobiles. The one-mile crossing goes to a point on the west side of the Susquehanna, in a campground near the point where Pennsylvania Route 34 meets U.S. Route 11 and U.S. Route 15, and near Liverpool. The ferry boats were officially listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2006. The river at this location is very wide (approximately 1 mile) but is typically very shallow, sometimes only deep. The ferry follows a course across the river near a submerged man-made wall composed of river rocks and debris which provides slightly deeper clearance and prevents the ferry from grounding out. Ned Smith Center for Nature and Art Millersburg is the home of the Ned Smith Center for Nature and Art, opened on October 9, 2004Ned Smith Center which is named after local wildlife artist and frequent columnist of "Gone for the Day" featured in the Pennsylvania Game News. The Center features three gallery spaces, a gift shop, offices, classrooms, and over 500 acres of trails and streams for outdoor activities. Education Residents of Millersburg may attend the local, public schools operated by Millersburg Area School District which provides full day kindergarten through 12th grade. The District's enrollment declined to 855 students K-12 in 2013. Millersburg Area School District ranked 353rd out of 500 public schools for academic achievement of its pupils in 2013. Millersburg residents may also apply to attend Infinity Charter School located on 51 Banks St, Harrisburg and any of the Commonwealth's 13 public cyber charter schools at no additional cost to the parents. The Millersburg Area School District is required to pay the charter school and cyber charter school tuition for residents who attend these public schools. By Commonwealth law, if the District provides transportation for its own students, then the District must also provide transportation to any school that lies within 10 miles of its borders. Residents may also seek admission for their school aged child to any other public school district. When accepted for admission, the student's parents are responsible for paying an annual tuition fee set by the Pennsylvania Department of Education. In 2012, the tuition fees for Millersburg Area School District were: Elementary School - $10,234.48, High School - $11,647.38. School aged residents may also attend the Capital Area School for the Arts which is an arts magnet school located in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Capital Area Intermediate Unit #15 provides a wide variety of services to children living in its region which includes Millersburg. Early screening, special educations services, speech and hearing therapy and many other services like driver education are available. Services for children during the preschool years are provided without cost to their families when the child is determined to meet eligibility requirements. CAIU15 also operates Capital Area Online Learning Association which is an online learning program operated in association with the local public schools. Millersburg residents have access to Harrisburg Area Community College. People residing in Millersburg fund HACC in part through an annual payment made by Millersburg Area School District, using local tax dollars. Twenty two local public school districts are required to contribute annually to HACC regardless of whether any residents are attending the college. Full-time students from these districts, who attend HACC, pay $1,674 for 12 credit hours in 2013. Politics and government Borough Council is locally elected with each member serving 4 year terms. In 2013, Borough Council abolished the local wards. By state law this required changing borough council to 7 members. ;Council Members: *Christopher Dietz *Gary Ibberson *Kathy Wolfe *Brent Boyer *Joy Breach ;State level: * Susan C. Helm - State Representative, Pennsylvania House of Representatives, District 104 * John Gordner - State Senator, Pennsylvania Senate, District 27 ;Federal level : * Matt Cartwright, Democrat, Pennsylvania's 17th congressional district * Pat Toomey US Senator, Republican * Robert Casey, Jr. US Senator (senior), Democrat References External links * Borough of Millersburg official website * Photographs of the Millersburg Ferry * Ned Smith Center for Nature and Art Category:Settlements on the Susquehanna River Category:Harrisburg metropolitan area Category:Boroughs in Dauphin County, Pennsylvania Category:1864 establishments in Pennsylvania Category:Settlements established in 1807